File management systems can allow a user to perform various operations with respect to remotely stored files. For example, a user can upload a file for storage, download stored files, or edit files. This allows for remote access to files independent of the client device assessing the file management system.
Some file management systems allow for multiple users to have access to files. This allows for additional features for the multiple users. For example, the file management system can implement access controls or permissions that dictate which users can access a particular file. Sharing controls can allow a user to extend access privileges to another user of the file management system. Files can also be edited by multiple users, allowing for collaborative document creation or editing.
The operations of the file management system can be facilitated by a user interface. The user interface can include user interface elements corresponding to files accessible to a user. Furthermore, as users act upon the stored files, the state of the file can change. For example, files can become accessible or inaccessible as permissions or network conditions change. Files can also exist in multiple versions as instances of the file are updated, pushed to the file management system, or downloaded to client devices.